If They Were Still Alive
by Xandria Nirvana
Summary: {Complete]AU Voldemort never killed Lily and James Potter he sent them far away and made them forget. Now years Lisa Green and Jacob Mac go on a trip to London and learn a lot more from Remus Lupin there tour gieud than what sites are in England.


If They Were Still Alive

Lisa Green was almost normal, or so she thought, but she had no idea how normal she had been. You see, Lisa had no idea what her life had been like or who she was before November 30 1981, when she had woken up in a hospital in Seattle, Washington. The only clue she had to her past was a locket with a lily on the front, a picture of a large stag and a large black dog, and an inscription: for _my one and only flower from her stag._ She had no idea who it was from, but she was fairly certain she was the flower, after all how else would she have the locket? But she was content with her life; she was a writer for a newspaper, and she had a great photographer, Jacob Mac, who had messy black hair and hazel eyes, and a past just as mysterious as hers. He had turned up at the same hospital, on the same day as her, with only a picture of a small boy, fast asleep, who looked almost just like him. You couldn't see his eyes as he was asleep, and on the back was written: _Harry's first birthday. Moony wouldn't let Padfoot take him up on the motorbike._ He had no idea who Harry, Moony, or Padfoot were, but he thought that the boy in the photo might be related to him. Other than that little thing, Lisa and Jacob had made a lovely life in Seattle, never even thinking of their two months in the hospital now they had the rest of their lives ahead of them.

_November 30, 1996 (15 years after they arrived in the hospital)_

"Jacob, if you don't hurry we'll be late again, and then we won't get to go to London for vacation."

"I know Lisa, but I just had the weirdest dream." Her boyfriend of 15 years came running down the hall, still tying his tie and trying to make his messy black hair lie flat, which was impossible.

"Isn't it supposed to be the guy waiting for the girl?" Jacob said, before kissing his redhead girlfriend.

"Come on, James- Jacob, sorry, don't know why I called you James, and now it's ringing bells."

"It's fine Lily- Lisa, sorry, don't know why I called you Lily, but it reminded me of my weird dream. Do you want to hear about it?"

"On the way, we're going to be late as it is."

"Well it was weird."

"So I've heard."

"Well I'm going to tell you about it anyway. You might as well listen."

And:

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" a man yelled over his shoulder at a young woman who had long red hair and vivid green eyes._

"_James no! Let me help, I can't lose you, I'll die!"_

_"No! Run, Lily!" the man sounded scared now._

_"I don't want you, boy... I want your son." There was a tall -don't know if you could even call him a man- he was radiating evil, with pasty skin that was as white as paper, and bright red eyes._

_"NO! NOT HARRY! PLEASE." The man was on the floor now. The tall monster pointed a stick at him and yelled something that sounded like gibberish, and the first man disappeared in a cloud of black smoke._

_He didn't see the monster head up the stairs, and into the nursery, where a woman stood over a cradle with a baby, who looked just like the man who had been downstairs would have looked if he were only a year old._

_"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl. I don't want you. I want the boy."_

_"Take me! Kill me instead" but the man muttered the same thing he had before and the young woman disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and the monster turned on the little baby, who wasn't crying -which was rather unnerving- and shouted something. There was a bright green light. _

"And I woke up."

"That is weird, Jacob."

"But the girl looked just like you, and that man -the first one- looked just like me, and you know that picture I have of the little boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the little boy in the photo looked like him. I think that my dream was more of a memory, a memory of the time before… well, you know." They had never talked about the time before; they had just made a new life and not thought about it since that last night in the hospital. Now Jacob was a little scared; he had no idea of any of it but he wasn't going to let it ruin his vacation. The newspaper was sending them to London for a few weeks, just because they had done such a good job, and now they were going to their last day at work before they were going on the flight. The newspaper had even gotten them a guide.

"We have arrived at our palace." It was a running joke with them; they worked in a run down office that was small and cramped, but they liked to pretend it was a palace.

_Later after work, the airport _

"Now you're not afraid of flying, right Jacob?"

"Of course not, Lisa."

"Well come on then, the plane's leaving."

_A flat in London, the home of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black_

"Sirius! Sirius it's me, you can come out." A small man with shaggy light brown hair and large tired brown eyes looked around the small flat he shared with Sirius Black, who was on the run from the wizarding law for a murder he had not committed but would dearly love to; but only because the man he wanted to kill was responsible for the death of their best friend James Potter and his wife Lily Potter, and in the process orphaning Harry Potter, who was now 17 and in his 6th year at Hogwarts school for witches and wizards - but his story is another one.

"Never can be too careful Moony." A second man, much taller than the first but just as unhealthy looking, stepped out of the kitchen. He had long black hair and black eyes; though they were kind eyes they looked as if this man had seen hell and only just managed to save his sanity, which in a way he had, but this isn't his story either. "Now why are you so excited Moony?"

"I've gotten a job, a muggle job, with flexible hours and it still has good pay. Good enough anyway. Sirius, what's the matter?"

"I haven't heard from Harry for a week. He promised he would write every week."

"Paddy, it's ok. If you haven't heard from him in two days you can go and check on him at the Dursleys', ok?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. It's probably just Hedwig, anyway. So what's this new job?"

"You'll laugh, or you'll have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I won't, I promise."

"Fine I'm I ttrug." He muttered the last part so Sirius couldn't hear.

"I wasn't born yesterday, and neither were you. That's the oldest trick in the book; trust me, I've read the book. What's your new job?"

"I'm a tour guide. I show stuck up rich muggles from America all over muggle London, how fun, right."

"Yeah, that does sound like fun. Wish I could do something to help."

"Paddy, you know it's ok, you're helping by just being here. It's much better having someone here with me. I spent 14 years without any friends or family, Padfoot. But I'm good now. I missed you a lot, but any way I have my first clients tomorrow: Lisa Green and Jacob Mac, how fun. I'm going to bed; don't stay up to late 'k Padfoot."

"Yeah Rem. I'm worried about Harry; you know how much he means to me, and his aunt and uncle hate him."

"I know Paddy, but you've got to relax, ok?"

"Yeah, good night Moony."

_The next morning getting off the plane_

'Ok, I made it to the airport, and I've got my little sign and all the gate information, I know all the land marks and Sirius is locked in the house so he can't go after Harry. Goodness, that younger couple over there look just like Lily and James; I must be more worried about Harry than I thought to be seeing Lily and James around. Sweet Merlin, they're coming over here. God please don't let them be Jacob and Lisa.'

"I'm Lisa Green, and this is my boyfriend Jacob Mac."

'God never liked me much.'

"Remus Lupin. I'll be your tour guide for your trip, and this is my first time so I'm sorry if I mess up."

"Not at all." he even sounds like James.

"We've never been to London before, so where do you think we should start?" (a/n ok I no nothing about London if you say London I think England so I'm sorry if any of this is wrong.)

"Well first, let's go get your bags, and then we'll head over to your hotel. I've never flown before, but I imagine you'll be pretty tired. Isn't it a 5 hour time difference?" They got to the hotel without mishap and agreed to meet at 9:00 the next morning.

_Later at Remus' flat_

"Sirius! Sirius it's me, you can come out."

"You can never be too careful, Moony."

"Have you heard from Harry?"

"No. How'd it go with… what were their names?"

"Lisa and Jacob. Sirius, they look just like Lily and James it scared me horribly. I'm afraid I made a horrible mistake."

"Of course you didn't make a mistake. I'm sure you did wonderfully and they loved you."

"Right, well night, I have to get up early. If you haven't heard from Harry by tomorrow night you can go and get him, ok?"

"Yeah, night."

_The next morning_

"All right, Jacob come on, we have to meet Remus in 10 minutes."

"Fine, I'm coming."

"Hello, Remus."

"Hello, Lisa. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. Just waiting for Jacob, he takes forever to get ready."

Remus laughed; these guys were fun, but he was still worried about Harry. "Maybe I should have let Sirius go and get him," he muttered to himself.

"Are you all right Remus?"

"Yeah, just worrying about Harry; he's not exactly in the best of hands at the moment, his aunt and uncle don't like him and I was just wondering if I should let Sirius go and get him. But you don't have to worry about anything, just enjoy your vacation."

"It's ok, I don't mind, Jacob takes forever to get ready anyway. Who's Harry?"

"Well, he's one of my best friends' son. But he lives with his aunt and uncle because James, my best friend, was killed years ago when Harry was just a year old, and now his aunt and uncle look after him even though he's almost an adult, and my other best friend Sirius is his godfather, but for reasons beyond anyone's control he is unable to take care of Harry, but they keep in touch. Harry usually writes at least once a week, but we haven't heard from him in a while and it just makes me worry; we promised James and Lily that we would take care of Harry if they ever got hurt, and they did - they died - but I got over that years ago."

"When did they die, and how, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hello, Jacob," Jacob had just come downstairs still looking like James, which was unnerving Remus a great deal, "today I figured we could go downtown and look at some of the old shops and look for a good little cafe to have lunch in." The rest of the day went well, and Remus was getting much more confident and losing his worry over Harry. Surely Harry would have written by the time he got home.

"Sirius! Sirius it's me, you can come out."

"Never can be to careful, Moony."

"I know, Padfoot. Have you heard from Harry?"

"No. No matter what, I am going to get him tomorrow, all right?"

"Yes, good, you go get him tomorrow."

"What's the matter Moony? You seem rather distracted."

"I miss them Padfoot, I miss the old days before everything bad, when we were in school. Remember waking up to whichever one of them had been pranked even after they got together."

"Of course I do Moony. It's this couple you're showing around, isn't it? You said they looked like Lily and James."

"Not only that, but they act like Lily and James. Do you remember waiting in the common room with Lily for James to come down?"

"No, can't say I do."

"Well you were worse than James. Took almost just as long, if not longer, for you to get ready. But when Lisa and I were waiting for Jacob she asked me what was wrong. Lily was the only one except for you and James that could tell when something was wrong."

"Are you ok, Moony?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Harry."

"Well you can stop worrying, I'm going to get him tomorrow and then everything will be fine, all right?"

"Yeah. Good night Padfoot, I'll see you in the morning."

"Wake me up, all right Moony? I want to get an early start."

"Wake you up? I'd rather keep my head, thanks."

"I'm not going to bite your head off, Moony. Remember, you bite. I don't."

"Really. I seem to remember you biting a lot of people."

"That was one time and I was mad at James and yeah well fine I bite, but I won't bite you, ok?"

"Fine, Sirius. I'll see you in the morning."

_Morning_

"Sirius get up." At this, which was very loud, and right in Sirius' ear, he turned over and bit Remus' nose.

"I knew it. You've bitten me, Padfoot."

"I did not."

"Then why are there bite marks on my nose? I assure you I did not put them there."

"Fine I bit you, but I'm up now, and I'm going to get Harry. Have fun with Lisa and Jacob."

"If you need anything I'll be home this evening."

_Vernon and Petunia Dursley's house_

"Are you up yet boy?" That was Aunt Petunia, screaming her lungs out. If he didn't get up now, his uncle would come beat him to a bloody pulp – literally. Then again, if he did get up, his uncle might just beat him to a bloody pulp for fun.

"Boy, if you're not up and out here in two seconds you know what's coming." The small boy, who had been curled up in a ball on the bed, his black hair just barely poking out from under the blankets, yelled back.

"I'm up, Uncle Vernon." But he knew it was no good; his uncle wouldn't care. He did wish that Sirius would come and get him, but his uncle had him write a letter to Sirius once a week so that he wouldn't worry. A half an hour later Harry was only just conscious enough to see Sirius in the doorway of his room. He saw Sirius run at Uncle Vernon and knock him to the floor, and he felt Sirius pick him up.

He heard "It's all right Harry, it'll be ok." before he passed out, but Sirius was mad, very mad, and he didn't care if he had broken all of that evil man's ribs, he should not be able to lift Harry, a 17 year old boy, after being in prison for twelve years and on the run for three; Harry was far too light and pale, and covered in blood and bruises. He would just have to take him to Remus. Remus was good with this kind of thing; he would fix Harry up just fine.

_Later that evening._

"Sirius! Sirius it's me, you can come out."

"Never can be too careful, Moony."

"Did you get Harry, Padfoot?"

"Of course I did, and now I know why he hasn't been writing. Come have a look." Harry was still not awake. He was now lying on Sirius' bed; he wasn't as covered in blood as he had been before Sirius had washed him up and changed his clothes, but he still looked horrible.

"What happened, Sirius?"

"That's how I found him on the floor in his room at his uncle's house, with his uncle standing over him ready to beat him to death."

"Well I can fix him up, but I think we should let him sleep, and I have bad news Paddy."

"What's that?"

"The tour guide place fired me. I'm really sorry. Apparently they have people who watch the new people to see if they're any good, and one of them saw me talking to Lisa and I'm not supposed to do that."

"That's ok Moony, everything will work out."

"Ok, well will you go start dinner? Harry looks as if he hasn't eaten in weeks."

"All right, but take care of him please Moony." It had only been a few hours and Harry was just sleeping, now completely healed except for that he was half starved. Remus was sitting next to him with a bowl of spaghetti, waiting for him to wake up, when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming," he yelled, and quieter, "change, Sirius." When he went to open the door, Sirius followed him.

"Lisa, Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"We heard you'd been fired and we wanted to see if it was true. Jacob and I thought you were a wonderful guide."

"Oh, well yes, I was fired. Down, Padfoot." Sirius, it seemed, thought that Lisa and Jacob looked a lot like Lily and James as well, and his canine mind was telling him to jump up.

"Sorry about Padfoot, he's too friendly for his own good."

"He looks just like the dog in my locket."

"You have a picture of Padfoot in your locket. As if he didn't have a big enough ego as it is. Some complete strangers with pictures of him. Well come in if you'd like. Padfoot's nice enough; he doesn't bite unless you wake him up." At this he glared at Sirius. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to go check on Harry."

"Not at all," Lisa said, leaning down to pet Sirius. "He really does look like the dog in my locket."

"And didn't Remus call him Padfoot? Isn't that on the back of my photo?"

"Yeah." He pulled out the picture he had carried around since the day they had woken up. "Harry's first birthday. Moony wouldn't let Padfoot take him up on the motorbike."

"I still don't know how someone could go up in a motorbike."

"You have been worrying about that since the day you read that. Maybe it was a flying motorbike."

"Motorbikes don't fly, Lisa, you know that."

"Are you guys talking about flying motorbikes?"

"Yes, well almost. I suppose we had better start at the beginning, or as close as I can get. Lisa and I have no idea who we were before November 30th, 1981 when we both showed up at a hospital in Seattle, Washington with only a picture and a locket to clue us in to the past we had no idea about."

"You mean the locket that has a picture of Padfoot in it?"

"Yes, that one. And Jacob has a picture of a little boy who looks just like him asleep in a cradle, with _Harry's first birthday. Moony wouldn't let Padfoot take him up on the motorbike _on the back." Remus was looking at them in amazement. He got up and rifled through a box before pulling out a photo and handing it to Lisa.

"Is it this picture?" Lisa looked down at the picture.

"Yes. Yes it is, but how did you get this picture?"

"I took it on Harry Potter's first birthday when Sirius wanted to take him up on his motorbike and I wouldn't let him."

"Are you Moony then? And you named your dog after a friend?"

"Yes, I am Moony, and no, I didn't name my dog after Sirius, that is Sirius." He pointed at the dog. "Go ahead Sirius, change back. I think it might be them. Remember they never found the bodies." With a small pop there was a young man standing where the dog had been a minute before.

"Wow."

"Do you believe in magic?" he said, holding out a hand "Sirius 'Padfoot' Black."

"Sirius." Harry had woken up at last. "Sirius!"

"I'm right here, Harry." The young man was already running up the stairs.

"He's very protective of Harry, and Harry's not in top condition after spending half the summer at his aunt and uncle's house. Anyway, I think I'm going to take you to Dumbledore; he'll know what to do. Ok, this might seem strange to you but I'm going to light a fire, and you need to take a pinch of this." He showed them a flower pot with what looked like sand in it. "Throw it into the fire and yell 'headmaster's office, Hogwarts', ok? Please trust me."

"All right, but you go first."

"All right, I'll leave Sirius here just in case you have any problems." Turning to the stairs he yelled up them: "Sirius, I'm taking them to Dumbledore by floo. Can you make sure everything goes well on this end?"

"Yes Moony." And then they heard another voice.

"Close your eyes and tuck in your elbows, and don't mumble, it's bad if you mumble. Goodness I hate floo, I'd rather ride Buckbeak again."

"I know you don't mean that Harry, Buckbeak is much worse than floo powder."

"Just ignore them, they have a lot of catching up to do. I don't think they've ever had an opportunity to sit and talk," yelling up the stairs, "and Sirius, make sure Harry gets some more sleep." Sirius came down the stairs.

"Harry says to make sure to speak up, and clearly you don't want to end up in Knockturn Alley."

"When's Harry ever been to Knockturn Alley?"

"Don't know, you called me down here before I could ask."

"Anyway." He grabbed a pinch of the sand and threw it into the fire place before stepping in and yelling: "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

"Go on, it's not that bad."

"Ok." Lisa grabbed a pinch of the powder and threw it into the fire, stepped in and yelled "Headmasters office, Hogwarts" before she too disappeared in green flames.

"Ok, this isn't too hard." Jacob grabbed his pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire, yelling "headmaster's office, Hogwarts". For some reason a weird thought popped into his head: Never thought I would voluntarily go to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. Sirius, why did Remus need you downstairs?"

"He was taking some people to see Dumbledore. Now Harry, I've never really gotten to talk to you, will you tell me about school and stuff? But only for a little while, Moony says you need to sleep some more, ok?" And Harry began to tell Sirius about his life really until he fell asleep, and Sirius headed downstairs to wait for Remus and who he hoped were James and Lily.

_A few hours later_

There was a loud thump that woke Sirius up, and he quickly changed into Padfoot. It wouldn't do to have someone catch him now.

"Hello, Sirius." He looked up into the eyes of his best friend, James Potter.

"James," he jumped up and pulled his friend into a hug. "I missed you, Azkaban was horrible, and it was all just horrid without you."

"Sirius, what where you doing in Azkaban?" Lily spoke up. Sirius looked over at Remus.

"You didn't tell them."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let me, it's your job. How's Harry?"

"He went back to sleep, just like you said."

"Good, you fill Lily and James in on the events of the last few years, and I'm going to check on Harry."

"Rem, I didn't tell him. Didn't want to get his hopes up. You can tell him if you like." Remus smiled and headed upstairs.

"Did you guys have fun raising Harry?" Lily said, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Well Rem and I didn't exactly raise Harry."

"You didn't? Who did then?"

"Well, Lily, do you remember your sister Petunia?"

"How could I forget her? Oh well easily, but what has she got to do with Harry?"

"Well, I went to Azkaban for the murder of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggle bystanders."

"Peter's dead?"

"No, he staged his own death and framed me for it, as well as you guys dying."

"I spent 13 years in Azkaban, before I escaped and went after Peter. That was the same year that Remus was teaching at Hogwarts."

"Remus is a teacher?"

"Was a teacher. We, that is to say Remus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione (two of his friends) and Peter met, in the Shrieking Shack of all places, and Remus and I proved my innocence to Harry and his friends with a little involuntary help from Peter. But Peter got away, you see it was a full moon and Rem hadn't taken his potion."

"Potion?"

"The wolfsbane potion. It makes him safe, and Snape had been-"

"Snape?"

"Yeah, he teaches potions at Hogwarts.

"So Snape had been making it for him all year, but on this particular night Remus wasn't in his office when Snape went to give him his potion, but the map-"

"Our map, the one that Peter lost, the Marauders' Map?"

"Yes, that map. Remus had gotten it off Harry a few weeks previously. Harry had been using it to sneak off to Hogsmeade, and Rem still thought I was after Harry at this point, so Snape saw the map and he saw Rem going down the passageway under the willow, so he followed and he found the cloak-"

"My cloak, the invisibility cloak?"

"Yes, that cloak. Harry had it, but after Padfoot dragged Ron and Peter who was Ron's rat into the willow he and Hermione had left it on the ground when they had followed me, so Snape found it, and to make a long story short: Harry and his friends knocked Snape out by accident when he said that he was going to call the Dementors and have them kiss me, and Rem, well I got the impression he was a good teacher, plus at this point he knew I was innocent, or at least he believed us, we hadn't unmasked Peter yet but we did, and we were headed back up to the castle when the Dementors came, they of course had orders to kiss me, and Moony had already run off into the forest, but Harry defended us - he knows the Patronus, Rem taught it to him so that he wouldn't faint if they came to the Quidditch match, he's an excellent player he's better than you even, James, it's amazing he's only ever lost one game, and only because the Dementors came and he fell off his broom right before he caught the snitch and Cedric Diggory got it-"

"He's a seeker?"

"Yeah. Now where was I? Oh yes, so by the time Snape woke up, Peter was long gone, and the rest of us were passed out, and he took us all back up to the castle but Hermione had a time turner -never found out why- and she and Harry helped me escape on Buckbeak."

"Who?"

"Oh right, a hippogriff that was going to be executed because Malfoy has connections in the ministry and it had cut his son up a bit."

"He has a son?"

"Yeah, evil little git too."

"So that's it really."

"Sirius, are you still on the run from the ministry?"

"Um, yes I am, but now that you guys are alive you can tell Fudge that you used Peter for your secret keeper, and then maybe he'll believe the rest."

"Um, that's great, but why would I want to talk to a dessert?"

"Oh, Fudge is the minister."

"You guys." Remus was at the top of the stairs. "Harry's awake, but be careful please. Some of his ribs are still broken."

"Why are Harry's ribs broken?"

"Well Lily, this brings us back around to the original question of who raised him. You see, his uncle really doesn't like magic."

"Petunia and that whale she calls a husband raised him? I am so going to kill them."

"Lily, don't. Let's just forget they even exist, and go upstairs and meet Harry."

**The End**

A/N I was going through my old hard drive at my Mummy's a few days ago and I ran across this which is the very first story I ever wrote. Which means it probably sucks but, I revised it (there were like two periods in the whole thing) so review please.

I am so sorry if I weren't sick I would have updated 'Teachers Defense and/or Hopes Children'.


End file.
